Our Love Will Keep Us Going
by LiterallyMe
Summary: I suck at summaries, so just read and review. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I realized that no one knows what this book is. Okay, so it's called The Distance Between Us by Kasie West. It's a really good book. So basically, if you haven't read the book, I don't know if you would understand it. Sooooo, please read the book before reading this. It's a great book! Basically, poor girl falls for rich guy, even when she knows she shouldn't. Boy accidentally screwed up relationship before, and has a fear of failure. Also, boy has a private chef, Tess. Girl's mother is in hospital. Vivian and Sean are her grandparents. There you go! please review and to me what you think. This takes place after the end of the book.**

"Xander," Caymen's mom wants to talk to me, so, here I am. Caymen sits next to me, holding my hand, I smile at her hands. She rests her head on my shoulder as her mother continues, "Caymen means everything to me, and if you dare hurt her-"

I knew this was coming at some point or another. "I won't." I cut her off. "If I can promise you one thing, it's that I will never, _ever_, hurt Caymen again."

"Good," she pats my other hand as she smiles. I see where Caymen got it.

"Well, we'll just leave you here to rest," Caymen says.

"Yeah, okay." Her mom whispers. We get up and walk out of the room.

I look at Caymen. "You okay?"

"Can we go to your house?" I'm a little taken aback. She was scared of what my house represented, I could tell.

"Yeah, okay." We turn the corner, and she tells her grandparents we are leaving.

"I just need some rest," she says. Although, I can tell she tightened up when she said rest. I was... I don't even know how to describe it, I just hated seeing her afraid.

"Okay." Vivian says. "Take good care of her." Take good care of her? Shit. I'm screwed. If I do one thing wrong tonight, our entire relationship could fall apart. I was afraid of failure, and know it feels like it's coming true. I nod. That's all I can do, nod.

My palms get sweaty as we head to the car. I can't handle it. I wipe my hands on my jeans when I sit down in the car. I start it, and drive.

"Are you okay?" I glance at Caymen.

"Yeah," I say. Shit. That was breathy. She knows I'm scared. Why am I scared of being in this relationship? "I'm perfectly okay." Shit! Perfectly didn't help. I thought it would, but it doesn't. Her eyes fill with concern. Oh God, those eyes. I don't say anything else until we get home.

We walk into the kitchen, remembering what happened the last time we were here. I smile to myself as I tell Tess to make quesadillas for Caymen and I. Caymen sits in the theater.

"We can go into the dining room if you like," I say.

"Okay." She says with a small smile. I smile back. Then she really smiles.

She grabs my hand. I walk to the dining room, and sit down. Her next to me. Before she sits, she stares at everything in the room. From the fact that it's 35x30, to the polished oak table and chairs, to the giant chandelier in the middle in the ceiling, to the giant breakfast nook and huge windows, and finally the giant archways that connect the room to others. But something catches her eye. The doorway where all of my brothers and my heights are marked, who it is, and what the date was. I laugh. "I know we're really rich, but we are also somewhat normal."

"I know." She smiles at me, her eyes sparkling.

I run my thumb over the back of her hand as I stare into her eyes. I grab cheek and pull her close to me. Just as we're about to kiss, a plate appears in front of both of us. I sigh. Perfect timing Tess.

Caymen stares at her plate. "How does she make a quesadilla look like a gourmet meal?" She almost whispers it. I laugh.

"Yeah. That's why we pay her well."

Once she's finished, I grab her hand again. "You still need to rest?"

She yawns, and says "Yeah."

"Okay," I say. She's about to pick up her plate, when I say, "Tess can get that, it's okay." She nods.

She walks beside me. I finally stop in front of a door. "This is the guest bedroom."

She shakes her head. "Can I stay in your room tonight?"

I swallowed. Shit. My heart sped up, and my breathing became uncontrollable. I nod and smile. "Yeah," I croak. "Sure." My palm became sweaty too quickly as we walked down the hall, so I stopped holding her hand, and shoved my hands into my pocket. I didn't feel this way with other girls.

When we reach my room, I open the door wide. "Tada!"

She stares at everything. My room is huge, with big doors, a huge king bed, nightstands, my flat screen tv, bay windows, a chandelier, carpet switching to tile to the entrance of my bathroom, and my walk in closet. She rushes into my bathroom.

"Oh my god!" She shrieks. The bathroom has a jacuzzi tub, an abnormally large shower, toilet, and a fairly big sink. Then my closet, 10x15, the room has ottomans, changing stalls, cubbies for my shoes, special hangers for my ties, and sections for each article of clothing-for my underwear and socks, they're just in drawers.

She runs up and grabs both my hands. I can't help but laugh. Then she kisses me. Just like the night in the kitchen, I kiss her back. Not stopping. She grabs my shirt and pulls it out from me. I stop her from getting further, her panting incredibly. "Hold on," I say. I close my door. "My parents don't disturb when me my door's closed."

"How many girls have you dated before me?"

I pause and look at her. "What?"

"It's a simple question."

I tried not to think about it for too long, but it's a little difficult. I can't think about other girls when I look at her. After a little bit, I finally get out a number. "Five." She nods, then stares at me. "What?"

"How many did you sleep with?"

"Caymen, why do you care?"

"I don't know." She whispers. I can tell she's about to cry, so I pull her into my arms.

"It's okay." I whisper. After a while, when she calms down a little, I say, "None."

She pulls back and looks up. "What?"

"I've never had sex." I whisper.

She nods. "Neither have I." After that, she pulls herself into my bare chest again.

"Here," I say. I guide her to my bed. I lay down, with her head resting on my chest. After a little bit, I ask, "You wanna watch some tv?" She nods. "Okay." I whisper. I kiss her head as I turn on How I Met Your Mother. She eventually slows down her breathing, and falls asleep on me. After a while, I too, doze off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"XANDER!" My mom stormed into the room, yelling and screaming at me.

"SHIT MOM!" Caymen awoke as well, rubbing her eyes. "MOM, WHAT THE HELL?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Caymen, I didn't realize you were here." She smiled sweetly. She glares at me. "Get dressed. And I want to see you downstairs in ten." She shuts my door and leaves.

I look at Caymen. She just shrugs. "How the hell did you get her to be nice?" She shrugs again. I laugh. She looks at me and smiles. "What?" I ask.

"You're really cute when you laugh." She bites her lip, and suddenly pulls me close. I kiss her again and again. She flips me over, and straddles me. My heart is thumping out of my chest. I'm so scared she'll leave me after this. I'm so scared she'll give up on this relationship. I'm so scared I'll fail. She goes into to kiss me, but stops when she sees my face. Her face becomes serious. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head, and try to force a smile as best I can. "Nothing babe."

"Nothing?" She looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "It doesn't look like nothing." She gets off of me.

I shake my head. "I didn't mean for you to get off of me."

"Too bad. What's wrong?"

I swallow and look around the room. Everywhere except her.

"Babe, just tell me." Pulling my chin, forcing me to look at her. I started to feel tears in my eyes. I tried to blink them away. "Babe, you're scaring me." She pulls me into a hug. I shake my head.

"Not now." It almost doesn't come out. She nods and kisses my cheek.

"Okay, just go get dressed."

"You're such a good girlfriend." I say, smiling.

"I know." She replies, smiling as well. "Now go get dressed." I kiss her and then go to my closet.

I come out in a few minutes wearing a red Ralph Lauren shirt, khaki pants, and my best brown Franco Vanucci shoes. She gawks at me. "What?" She just shakes her head and bites her lip. "Hey, do you want me to drop you off at your place so you can get dressed?" She nods.

"Yeah, it will take me only, like, 10 minutes."

"Okay." I smile and put arm around her neck, her arm around my waist.

We were about to get into my car, when my mom decided to join us. "Alexander Spence, where do you think you're going?"

"Relax mom. I'm just taking Caymen home to get changed, and then I will come back as soon as possible, okay?"

"Fine. But get home quickly."

"Okay. Love you mom!"

"Yeah yeah."

"I have a wonderful mother, don't I?"

"Oh yeah, just the best." I laugh as I kiss her head.

* * *

"Okay, so I'm just gonna go take a shower and get dressed, okay?" She tells me as we walk up the stairs.

"How many times are you going to say okay today?" I joke.

She turns around and pulls me close by my collar, and just as we're about to kiss, she stops and says, "Be careful, or else you can't have any kisses."

I chase her up the stairs and tackle her, we laugh until we both realize that she's laying on top of me.

I'm about to say something, but she quickly connects our lips softly, then more intensely.


End file.
